


Weapon

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen, Kings Canyon (Apex Legends), Memories, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Bangalore loves her guns like she loves her family, they taught her everything she knows.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> There's like hints of Lobalore but nothing concrete, testing the waters.

“This here is a P2020. Standard issue, good old reliable if you’re looking for something quick and dirty.” Bangalore announced as she had gone down the line.

The representatives had asked her to give a rundown of all the weapons, that they had available up to that point, for the Games. A majority of the Legends had never fired a gun in their life, let alone hold one. Everyone sat attentively, well, as attentively as they can, as she moved through the arsenal. She loved all of the guns, each having a special place in her heart. Especially the P2020. She remembered when she was first learning, Jackson had given it to her and that was the first-ever gun she shot. She was surprised at the recoil, the quick release of the trigger, everything about it. But she learned to love the small pistol, even though most would deny that it was any good. She made it work.

It helped save her that one time when both her teammates were downed and she only had 2 mags left for the gun, using all of that plus her fists to end the other team. She breathed a sigh of relief when it was clear no other squad was coming in and rez’ed Loba then Mirage. The squad she eliminated had nothing, everyone looted the boxes and they fizzled away from existence. She still had the P2020 and barely anything else when she checked her backpack.

“I believe it’s time to move onto bigger treasures.” Loba recommended, talking in that sultry tone of hers as she opened the doors that lead out towards Containment.

“Be careful, don’t want a sniper shooting our heads clean off our shoulders.” Bangalore cautioned as she saw the woman prime her bracelet.

“Don’t worry Sergeant, I’ve been around the ringer a few times.” She chuckled. As the bracelet flew away, Mirage was already scouting ahead.

“Watch out guys, looks like people have been here.” He got spooked when he turned the corner and the Flyer in the cage screeched in his ear.

Bangalore checked her squadmates, each having two weapons. Mirage had something that needed heavy and sniper ammo, while Loba had something requiring energy and shotgun. As she held the P2020 in hand, she jumped towards the others and saw a care package dropping nearby. This was the thing that was going to save her. Save her squad. They've been scrounging around behind the other teams and just once, she wanted something that would have a decent supply of ammo. 

Bingo. A Peacekeeper. Now this, this was something she was very familiar with. She recalled how she managed to disassemble and reassemble the weapon in less than 20 seconds, blindfolded, hop-up choke, and all. 

"Hey, Bangs! Got anything good?" She heard the man coming behind her and proudly held the weapon. 

"Hell yea. And stop calling me that, Witt. Before I blow _you_ to kingdom come with _this."_ She cocked the shotty as she stared him down. He held up his Wingman and hands defensively, backing away from the woman. 

"Woah woah now, no need to get so feisty. I just thought, you know, maybe you'll like a nickname is all. And now I know, you don't, so no nickname for you. But you should know, everyone would die to get a nickname from me."

"Mmm tell me, who?" She smirked.

“Oh uh, Loba here! Right, Loba? Wouldn’t you die if I gave you a nickname?” They turned to see the woman waltzing up to the other side of the care package, picking up the knockdown shield.

“I don’t know, perhaps you want to test it out?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“How bout, Wolfie? Wait, that sounds stupid uhh… damn. Ahaha I can totally think up of one for you, just not now! Yeah, that’s it.” He chuckled sheepishly as he glanced at the women.

“Mhmm, sure Witt. Come on, ring’s closing and we still don’t have enough gear. At this point, it’ll be a miracle if we win.”

“Oh come on now Sergeant, you can’t think like that. Not when you have me.” Loba winked at Bangalore, the other unphased as she peered back with dead eyes.

“Uh-huh. Okay, sure. Like you can totally get us the win in those heels.” She sneered as she ran towards Bunker, hoping that there would at least be a Hammerpoint hop-up in the next few buildings.

“Of course I can. I can do whatever I want if I set my mind to it.” She swiped a stray strand of hair behind her ear before reaching to pick up more attachments for her Mastiff and Havoc.

“Well how about setting your mind to defending yourself because there are enemies here!” Bangalore primed her flare before throwing it where she saw teams fighting up ahead.

The red coming from the flare made her remember when she last saw Jackson on the IMS Hestia, he was holding off whatever was on the hull of the ship by their airlock. He was equipped with the standard-issue R-301. Now that gun saved her ass countless times. But she would say that the Flatline hits harder and therefore better than the 301, if handled correctly. She would relieve that moment countless times. That was her last clear memory of him before he was jettisoned into the planet, when the ship got blown apart and she was stranded with no way home. Which is why she’s here right now.

They had apparently finished a squad, another one incoming. As she reloaded the Peacekeeper with more rounds, she kept thinking about her family. Nana’s red velvet cake, Momma’s turkey, her other brother, Alex, and his kids with their cookies. They were adorable. And she was going to do everything in her power to go home. To celebrate someone’s birthday by going to the firing range and trying out the gucci rifles. She was going to win. She needed to. And with another blast from her Peacekeeper clear to the other’s face, they got knocked and she swiveled around to see their teammate, Bloodhound, rushing in. Loba had managed to down them as well, leaving Mirage with whoever else was outside fighting with him. As the two hurried to help him, he fired a final shot from his Triple Take, and they were declared the Champions of the Arena. Mirage rushed towards the two and pulled them all into a big hug, he was beaming.

“I can’t believe I won that! I thought for sure I was going to lose.” He cried. The other two laughed as he held them, forcing them to hug each other. Bangalore didn’t mind.

She was getting closer to going home. Getting closer to helping find Jackson and bring him home too. She just had to be sure that she had her P2020 and Peacekeeper because the guns were her lucky charms. Any gun was her lucky charms honestly, she always knew how they all handled. Weapon or not, she would go down fighting. And she would show her family her adventures, her wins, and her new friends. She looked over at Loba and she was grinning as well, everyone basking in their victory. It was gonna be a long way from home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do Bangalore because she just knows all of these guns like the back of her hand, plus some. She's one badass momma jamma. Plus Jackson and her relationship to her family is strong, I wanted to tie her love of guns with her family and what they have as traditions. Jackson taught her everything she knows. Plus Lobalore pleaseeee.  
> I love feedback! 💓 Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
